Making You Mine
by Mitakashi.Chan
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, a girl who change because of Sting leaving her. How can Gray bring the old Lucy if she's still leaving in the past? Still inlove with Sting. Sting who left her broken.. Can Gray make Lucy his?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

They use to love me… But I can give back the love they are giving me. Since he left me, I don't know if I can love any one back.

She's gone.. She change, I want to see that smile again.. I want to make her smile. But how? If she's still living in the past.

I still love her.. I leave her, did I choose the right decision? Is it better to leave her? I don't want to hurt her but this is all I can do.

She's still leaving in the past. How can I _Make her mine?_

_Author's Note:_ Hi guys! Thanks for reading the prologue. Hope you still read the next chapters! Till next time.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

She walks through the large door of the guild all staring at her as they greeted her. She only gives a faint smile. It's been afternoon but the guild is still at loud, she sat at the bar counter showing no expressions. " Lucy… " Happy said as he approach her. " Oh hey Happy. " She gave him a smile, but not the same smile she always shows. Happy only stare down then he left, he miss Lucy… The bubbly one.

She have change.. It's really obvious, the bubbly celestial spirit who always has this mile that makes everyone around her smile too without reasons is nowhere to be found.

" Mira, can I have some ice tea? " She said while looking at the bar maid with a smile but it didn't reach her eyes. " Yeah sure, just wait a couple of second. " The maid went to other side of the counter to get her drink. " Lu-chan are you okay? " Levi said as she sat next to her blonde bestfriend. " Yeah, I'm okay. Do I look sick? " She ask smiling, Mira handed her drink giving the bar maid a quite thanks. Mira give her a nod and smile at her as she left. " Nope, not at all. " Levi said before someone pulled her at the other side of the guild leaving the celestial spirit mage.

Lucy watch her guild mates partying. Making loud noise, drinking, and laughing. She smiled but not that wide for everyone to see. It's been a month since she became like this and everyone knows about it. Everyone knows what happen to _them _that makes her change all over. She shakes her head, she don't want to reminisce about it. Those memories makes her want to runaway, she feel like she's in verge of tears. It's been 2 hours since she's in the guild, she's still sitting at the bar counter alone. Yeah she's alone, but still someone approach she just want to be alone.

He's been staring at her all this time. He want to see her smile, not the fake one but the sweet one. He want to approach her, comfort her but he don't know how.

Gray saw him leaving the guild. He raise an eyebrow, it's too early to leave the guild. He follow her but not that she will notice him. When she's near her apartment, she walks through the ledge beside the lake. The sky is dark he didn't notice the sunset he's just staring at her. How she walks on the ledge he sigh shaking his head, he miss this side of her and he want to see all the things she always did before.

She went inside her apartment, Gray just stop in front of her apartment waiting for a minute before entering. Still he don't want to look like a stalker to her. After several of minutes he finally enter her apartment. " Yo! Luce. " He approach before sitting at her pink couch " Gray! " She shouted look surprise as she turn to him with wide eyes. " And what are you doing here? " She asked resting her hand at the side of her waist waiting for his answer " Nothing, why did you left the guild so early? " He replied staring at her. " I-Im just tired… " She answered as she looked away. Lie. " Yeah? Tired of what? " He asked raising an eyebrow at her. Annoyed of his presence she looked at him " Gray, you don't ha- " Gray cut her off " It is still because of _it?_ " He asked as he stand up walking towards her.

Lucy close her eyes firmly. She don't want to remember it, it hurts like hell! Yeah it's been a month since it happen but still for Lucy it's still fresh. She feel her eyes hot, she don't want Gray to see her crying. She don't want to look fragile at him. When she's about to speak to Gray to leave her apartment she was surprised. All of a sudden she feel his strong arms, Gray is hugging her. She don't know why but she felt hot tears rolling over her cheeks, she's crying. " Cry, don't hold it back. It will never ease the pain. " He said as he tap her back, because of this Lucy can't hold it back anymore. She cry hard almost shouting as she hugged her back. Gray didn't say anything as she only listen to her cryings.

" He left me. He just left me. " She said in the middle of her crying, Gray didn't response he let her speak saying all she want to say.

" Without reasons?! Is it fair? He didn't say anything! "

" For 5 months?! Is he only acting? Did he even love me? "

" I think he's only toying on me! And I'm too stupid to didn't even notice it! "

" I hate him! He is really stupid! "

All of a sudden her voice became low " But I still love him. Ha-ha foolish me for still loving him. " She said with a fake laugh. At hearing those words Gray felt pain somewhere in his heart. _She still love him? _ He sighed. Why? Why still inlove with that stupid saber's dragon slayer?! Damn it!

" You know there's someone else. Forget about him. " He said in a sincere tone as she look at her but in surprise, she's already sleeping. She's already tired of crying, but there still tears on her cheeks. He wiped it away smiling that she express it all. He carried her towards her bed, he laid her carefully and caressed her face moving her hair from her face. And then he kissed her forehead saying. " There's someone else, yeah I'm here. " He said before leaving her apartment peacefully.

_Author's note: Did you like it guys? Is it too lonely? Gomen ne for wrong typos. ^^ Till next time!_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Sting sat in a empty table with his glass of beer. He sighed, he miss her so much. " Mocking again Sting? " Rogue asked him as he sat in front of the blonde dragon slayer. Rolling his eyes he said " Shut up Rogue. " Rogue shake his head " You know what? You look like an idiot. You left her then now you're mocking here? " Sting only glared at him " I'm not mocking, besides you don't know a thing. " He said as he drink his beer. " Then tell me so that I could stop calling you an idiot. " Rogue replied staring at him " You don't need. It will never change the situation though. " Rogue just sighed he don't know how to comfort Sting. He's still his friend anyway.

" Sting… " A soft voice call his name. " What?! " Sting said irritated before facing Yukino, she looks so lonely just staring at her you can figure that she is full of loneliness. " That's not good taking out your irritation to someone else. " Rogue said in closed eyes, Sting only glared at him for a second then facing again Yukino. " Can we talk? Just the two of us. " With that Rogue open his eyes to only look at Yukino a little bit shocked. _What's with them?_ He want to ask but words can't come from his mouth. " About what? " Sting asked staring blankly at the white-haired celestial spirit mage. " About what happen. " Sting sighed, _here we go again_. " Is this something to do with the break up? " Sting looked at Rogue with wide eyes, he compose himself then said " Can't you hear what Yukino said? We are going to talk. Just the two of us so back off. " Rogue, nothing to do he just follow him. He walks outside the guild to get some fresh air though he is aching to know what they are talking about.

Yukino sit in front of Sting, staring at him. " What do you wanna talk about? " The dragon slayer ask not looking at her. " I'm sorry Sting… " She just said looking down the table. " Stop it Yukino, the thing happens… " Sting replied before gulping all his beer till it finish. " But it's all my fault… " She said with a low voice " It will never change the situation, I left her… Do you think she will forgive me?! " Sting said a little bit angry, Yukino finally look at him " But- " She was cut off. " Forget it… " He said then he left.

Sting walk outside the guild, he don't want to blame Yukino for this but he can't stop getting angry when he remember what happen between him and Yukino.

" So you did cheat on her huh? You really an idiot. " Rogue said while his arms crossed beneath his chest and leaning against the wall beside the guild's door. Sting glared at him " You know what? You don't know the situation so shut up! " He shouted at him. " Then what? Tell me. " Rogue demanded calmly . " Why Yukino is involve with this? " He asked he did hear some of their conversation and he get what they mean. Sting sighed finally telling him what really happen. " There's something happen between us the night before I broke up with Lucy. " Rogue was shocked he didn't know what to say, " You two did what? " Sting look at nowhere " It was an accident, we didn't meant it. " He look sad by the thought of it. " So don't call me an idiot and I didn't cheat on her. I just woke up the next morning lying in the bed naked. Beside her and she's naked too. " He added. " Why didn't you tell the truth to her?! Why did you broke up with her?! " Rogue shouted at him, " Then what?! He will hate me even more?! This is better than hurting her even more! " He shouted back anger was obvious in his face. " Think of the consequences! What if she understand you?! You're the one who said that she trust you! " Rogue said much anger than him. " It already happen! I can't bring it back! And why are you so mad at it?! " He said he cannot control himself he's full of anger at the moment. " Because you are so stupid! " Rogue said before leaving him, they will never have a good conversation if they are both angry. But before disappearing to his eyes Rogue stop, looking back at him " Tell you what? The mission we accepted is around Magnolia. " He said and continue walking disappearing to his eyes. Sting stiff, couldn't move he looks like he was stone in the ground. He can't believe this!

Lucy walks around the market of Magnolia with her Plue in her arms. She's out of her mind, she even forgot what she was supposed to do. Her head is still full of thoughts of what happened in her apartment yesterday. She couldn't believe that Gray comforted her, he made her express all her feelings and most of all she even cry while hugging him! The exhibitionist of Fairy Tail? Huh. It's just really unbelievable.

As she walks by, she saw the guy that is now occupying her mind. " Gray! " She approach him, " Oh hey Lucy, what are you doing here? " He ask as she walks towards him. " Just buying some foods. I'm out of stock now, that Natsu idiot ate all my food! " Lucy said with a frown. " That damn flame head. Then I guess I just help you out with that. " Gray said with a smile form in his face. " Really? Thanks! " Lucy said. She looks so energetic by now, looks like what happened yesterday help her a bit.

They're done with all the stuff, they did buy all she needed and she decided to go home. " By the way… " Gray said while walking beside her with the paperbags containing all her stuff. " Hm? " She replied not looking at him. " Erza just mention that she's looking for you.. " He said " E-Erza? " Lucy said stuttering fear is shown all over her face. _Did I done something wrong? I don't want some punishment! _She thought to herself. Gray notice this and he only chuckle, " No worries, I think she just wanna ask you for a mission. " Lucy finally look at him and sigh, " Thank goodness, oh well I just go to the guild to talk to her after I finish doing my stuff. " And with that silence again occupied them.

"Gray.. " Lucy finally talk after some minute of silence, Gray only look at her waiting for her response. " I um… Thanks for what you did yesterday. " She said looking away, " Oh that? It's nothing. " Gray replied smiling. " It helps me though. " She said smiling. The real one, without loneliness, " Good to hear. "

As they walk pass by chatting with each other, all of a sudden Lucy froze. Looks like she was glued to the ground and she cannot move. She saw the familiar face. _Why is he even hear?! _She thought to herself…

_Author's note: Now you read Sting's side! What do you think of this chapter? I'm a cliff hanger you know! XDD Anyway, thanks for reading guys till next time!_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

She stiffen, she don't know what to do. And Gray notice this, " Lucy? " Gray asked confused. " G-Gray.. H-He's here. He's here. " She stuttered still staring to the familiar guy who walks towards them. Gray who's still confused looked where Lucy staring at. And he was shocked _" What the hell they are doing here?! Shit! "_ he looked at her who is still looking at them, good thing those guys aren't looking at their direction and they are crowded. But the girl beside him is too stunned to even move and is in verge of crying. He pulled her towards a near bench not looking at her, holding her hand they are still walking when he heard her sobs. _She's crying! _Don't know what to do, he pulled her towards him and hugged her with his right arm because the other one was still holding the paperbag.

" Hush. Don't cry people will think that I make you cry… " He said in a low tone looking at the people who pass by. " W-Why are they here? " He heard between her sobs, " Shhh, I don't know either. Just don't cry. " He heard her taking deep breath, she's calming herself. But Gray is still hugging her.

" Maybe you should rest for now, just go tomorrow at the guild I will tell Erza that your tired. I walk you home. " He said when he noticed that she's not crying anymore. Lucy only gave a nod and they started walking again.

They reached her apartment without talking. Lucy open the door and enter, Gray just followed her. He put her paperbag at the kitchen table and grab a glass of water. "Here… " He gave her a glass of water which she accepted. Gray observed her carefully, her eyes are still red and she is still sniffing. "Maybe you should stay here and relax. I'll go ahead to tell Erza that you're tired. " He was about to open the door when he heard her voice, " Please don't t-tell them what happen. Gray… " He turned and look at her and only nodded before leaving her apartment.

He sighed as he walk towards the guild. _That damn Saber's dragon slayer! _He thought to himself as he enter the loud guild.

" Rogue… I saw her… " Sting whispered and Rogue stared at him, " Who? " He glance at him for a second and looked straight back at the road. " Lucy… " He looked around but there's no blonde celestial spirit. He sighed " I think you're just hallucinating, where on a mission. Concentrate Sting. " He said calmly, he should stop thinking about the fairy's celestial wizard now, just for now that they are on a mission. Sting who realized that they are on a mission shook his head and tried to forget the certain blonde. _What if I really see her here? _He thought for a while and Rogue again his name. " Sting… " He looked at the shadow dragon slayer. " Hm? " he asked only to be cut off by a bubbly voice from their back. " Sting! " a certain short blue-haired girl called their attention, " Levy-san. " Sting replied.

" What are you two doing here? " she asked with a frown, surely she knows what happened between him and her bestfriend and she's disappointed to him but still he's also her friend. " We're on a mission here Levy. " Rogue answered coldly " I see. " She replied. " Levy-san… " Sting called with a low voice but she managed to catch it. " Yes? " She looked at him waiting for his response. " How is she? " he asked straight forward. Levy looked at him with wide eyes, she's absolutely surprised by his sudden question and was stood there dumbfounded for a minute but back to her consciousness when Sting called her again. " You know exactly what's the answer Sting… It's just one month after what happen to you two so stop asking. " She answered coldly, staring at him blankly. " Yeah. Sorry. " He looked away ashamed of his question, " She have changed. " With that she started to walked away " Better don't ask why… " She added and finally she's out of sight by the two dragon slayers.

As Gray entered the noisy guild, he looked for Erza first. He found her sitting alone in a table beside the guild. " Erza.. " He caught her attention " Oh Gray. " She replied, Gray sit in front of the armored women. " I saw Lucy and she's not feeling well so she can't visit here…" She nodded her head as she listened to him " It's good if we visit her, what do you think? " she asked as Gray agreed.

Meanwhile, Lucy is currently staring at her window with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. She hold her cup tighter recalling what happened before. She shook her head at the thought of it. She stood up and gather herself up, " Maybe a walk outside can calm me… " She murmured pulling a sweater and putting on her boots.

She hummed while walking at the streets of Magnolia with her Plue in her arms. " It's getting dark what do you think Plue? " She smiled at the trembling celestial spirit. " Plue…. Plue… " She giggled a little, " Nah, let's continue walking hm? " She continued walking but stopped suddenly at some place which she thought memorable to her.

She wasn't going there. With her trembling feet she decided to move forward but give in. She sighed and walk through the Park. _" Hey Sting! Look! " A guy smiled and nodded his head as he stared at the sunset. " Isn't it beautiful?! " A girl asked as she stared amazingly at the turning red sky. " Yeah.. " The guy replied but his attention was now concentrated at the beautiful women beside her. " I wish we could stay here and watch it forever… " The girl smiled. _She shook her head and shut her eyes firmly at the memories. She looked around and smiled bitterly. She kept on observing the whole park until her eyes caught a certain blonde guy sitting at a bench with his hands in his pocket. Minutes of silence pass until her mind went panic. _She would definitely need to get out of here!_


End file.
